Cara (Ghost Adventures)
by scmax
Summary: I get lost in his eyes at that moment and don't notice that it's gotten cold in the room. A loud crack breaks us out of our mesmerization. Zak and I look up and around, barley getting out of the way in time for the shelf I was just climbing to come falling down.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh boo, that's so fake." I jeer throwing popcorn at the flat screen tv.

"What's happening now?" My twin brother yells from the kitchen.

"Freddy just killed Glen and his mother walked in to see the blood spewing everywhere." I holler watching the screen intently.

I loved watching the nightmare on elm street movies, and can recite them by heart. My brother is fascinated by them, but not as much as me. He likes the other types of scary movies, that could never come true. I will watch any type of scary movie, as long as it is scary and not some stupid crap trying to be scary. Like the scream movies. Those are not scary at all, but my brother thinks so and he usually jumps when watching movies with me. I know I'm the girl and I'm the one who is supposed to be scared. But it just doesn't work out that a way.

"James hurry up in there, you're missing all the good parts." I yell out pausing the movie.

"Just watch without me. I'm going to run to the store for a minute." James says walking into the room.

"Okay. Hey, get me some chocolate and a Gatorade please." I ask smiling up at my brother sweetly.

James nods and leaves me alone in the house. I start the movie back up and settle in to watch.

Towards the middle of the movie I have to pause it to get up and make more popcorn. I take the bowel with me and set it on the island in the middle. James left the popcorn out, so I grab a bag and place it in the microwave to cook. The moment I press start a crash sounds behind me. I jump and spin around to see the popcorn bowel shattered on the opposite side of the kitchen.

"Oh, not again." I groan shaking my head.

I sigh and go to the closet to get out the broom and dustpan. Lord knows I'm not touching that glass with my hands. Last time I did that I ended up with several stitches in my hand. I sweep up the big pieces and throw them away before getting out the hand broom for the tiny shards. I finish cleaning up the mess, and grab a plastic bowel this time. I pour the popcorn in the bowel and head back to the living room. Once I'm settled back down I press play and continue watching my movie.

At some point, I get back up and grab a blanket as its getting a little too chilly in here. James probably left a window open somewhere. Speaking of James. He should have been back by now. I sigh again and pause the movie for the third time. I swear if he doesn't get back soon, I will make him watch 'Stay Alive' with me. I decide to call him and head up to my room to get my phone off the charger. Before I can call though, the lights start flickering and it gets cold again.

I know what happens next, so I slowly start backing out of the room only to have to door slam shut on me.

"Oh, come on." I cry out stomping my foot.

I try the doorknob but it doesn't turn an inch. I give up after a couple more times and just stand there to wait for this to pass. I figured it was the same spirit that's been tormenting me for years doing this. And the only way I guessed that was by watching Ghost Adventures. The first time I saw that show I was addicted and watched every chance I could. James watched with me and fell in love with the crew just like I did. I wasn't crazy enough to call them though for just one haunting. Besides James was never home when it happened, and the spirit has only attacked me. Therefore, there was no reason to call them for one little haunted house. I look down at my phone and sigh in relief when the battery was still full. Quickly dialing my brothers number, I put the phone on speaker and waited for him to answer.

"Hey sis what's up?" James asks picking up after the sixth ring.

"Jeeze what took you so long to answer?" I snap getting a little irritated at being locked in my own room.

"Sorry, I ran into some people and started talking to them." James half lied.

I always knew when he was lying or telling the truth, even if it was a tiny lie or a half lie. I didn't always call him out on them but occasionally I would.

"James Black, you better be coming home soon you little liar." I hiss before hanging up on him.

The lights start flickering a little faster and I sink down to the ground with my back resting against the door. Just then something went flying over my head and shattered against the wall. I let out a little scream at that and ducked my head with my arms over my head.

A couple of more glasses shattered over my head and rained down over me. I could feel some glass in my arms but didn't dare move until this was over. Just as quickly as it started it all stopped just as quickly. Slowly lowering my arms, I stand up and shake all the little pieces of glass off myself. I stay in my room and go to the bathroom to check out the damage. Looking down at my arms, I sigh and get out my first aid kit. There was no need for a doctor or anything, as I did go to nursing school and had a couple years of experience. I used the tweezers to pull tiny pieces of glass out of my arms and cleaned the cuts with soap and water. I didn't wrap my arms as there was no need, but I did change into a long sleeve shirt and my pajama shorts. It was too hot a night for pants even if there were cold spots within the house. My shirt did cover my shorts, but you could still tell that I had some on.

"Hey sis, where are you?" James yells up the stairs.

I hear him clear through the door I just opened and step out to walk over to the stairs.

"It's about damn time you came home." I say keeping the shaking from my voice.

I guess my shock wore off as my hands were starting to shake and you could hear it in my voice.

"Come down we have some visitors." James says.

Thankfully he doesn't notice my shaking voice or hands. So, I take a deep breath to steady myself before making my way downstairs only to freeze up when I see who our guests are.

Zak, Aaron, Billy, and Jay were all standing in my living room with my brother standing there smiling like a dork. Aaron and Jay had video cameras with them and were recording. I glare over at my brother, turn around and head to the backyard. Once there I go to the only place on the property where I can think without anything happening to me. I was left alone for a few minutes, and that's just what I needed to breath and calm myself down. No, I don't have anger issues, I was just shocked and have social anxiety problems. Especially when it comes to meeting what I would consider a famous person. When I got my nerves to stop shaking, I left my art room and headed back inside.

"So how long have you and your sister been living here?" Zak asks as I walk into the house.

"This is our childhood home. We just moved back in two years ago." James answers sitting down in his chair.

"Sit please." James invites.

He looks up then and spots me standing at the door way. James waves me in and I sigh and go to sit on his armchair.

"You can sit here." Aaron says going to stand up.

"Oh no I'm good thanks. Besides you have that heavy video camera to carry." I say waving him to sit back down.

Aaron slowly sits back down and places his video camera down on his lap, expect tilted up toward everyone else.

"Guys this is my sister Cara, Car this is the Ghost Adventures crew." James officially introduces everyone.

"It's nice to get to actually meet all of you, but what are you doing here? No offense." I say not wanting them to take anything bad from it.

"Your brother called. Told us what has been going on here since the two of you moved back in." Zak explains.

I look over at my brother with a look that says, 'we are going to talk about this'. James gulps and slowly moves a little bit away from me. Standing up, I make my way out of the room and turn to them when I'm at the door way.

"I don't know what my brother has told you, but we can handle this ourselves." I tell them before leaving the room.

* * *

I sat there in silence not expecting my sister to be like that towards these guys. She loved their show and sure she may not have known I was going to call them. But I had to, this spirit has been active ever since we came back home. It was there during our childhood as well and tormented me. I don't know about my sister as she's never said anything about it. She still hasn't said anything about it, but I was prepared this time. I set up hidden video cameras throughout the house and have them recording 24/7. I delete everything but the activity I pick up and that's what I showed the crew to convince them to come down.

"Did you tell your sister anything about us coming down or what you showed us?" Billy asks speaking up for the first time.

"Um…No." I hesitate to say.

"Shoot I don't blame her for her hostility then." Aaron says relaxing a little.

Zak stands up though and looks around at his crew before looking back over to me.

"I think it's best if we call it a night and come back tomorrow to talk to your sister. Is there a hotel available anywhere in your town?" He asks.

"There are a couple, but if there's no vacancies we have plenty of room here for your whole crew." I suggest knowing that the annual fair is going on in town.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm sure we'll find something." Jay says standing up as well.

"Okay well goodnight guys. See you tomorrow." I say standing up to walk them out.

I stay at the door and watch them back down the drive before heading to town. When I close the door, and turn around. My sister is standing right there with her arms crossed. I know she's upset and she's only going to get more upset after I tell her everything.

"Living room now." She demands pointing to the room.

"Um I think I should pour us some drinks first. I'll be right there promise." I promise her.

I don't wait for her to respond and hurry to the kitchen to find our strongest drinks. I know that the crew will be back later and this is the only way I can keep my sister calm. On the plus side, after a couple of drinks my sister is out like a light. I grab a bottle and a couple of glasses before heading back to the living room. It would be a good hour before the guys came back and that was plenty of time to get her drunk and asleep.

Cara was sitting on the couch with her legs tucked under her and her eyes closed. She opened them though the instant I set down a glass in front of her. I poured her and myself a drink before sitting down on the cushion next to her.

"I have one question for you and I want the truth." Cara says looking me in the eyes.

I nod my head for her to continue and sip on my drink while she takes a big drink. Cara sits there for a minute not saying a word, just drinking her drink and staring at the tv.

"How long have you known about the spirit in this house?" Cara finally asks looking back at me.

"Since our childhood." I answer a little worried that she would be mad at me.

Cara didn't say anything though. She just finished her drink, set the glass down, and left the room. I sat there for a few minutes worried about her, and if she was going to send the guys packing. I didn't have to worry long though, as Cara came back into the room with the photo album she refused to let me see.


	2. Chapter 2

The Ghost Adventure crew is here, in my house. My brother called them without saying a word to me. I am curious to how he got them to come down. But I can ask him that later after they leave. I only hope that they don't leave town, and that they come back tomorrow. I didn't mean to be rude or offending, but it was all too much, too sudden. I stayed outside for a few minutes just breathing in the cool air and looking up at the clear night sky. It was peaceful out here tonight and the stars looked beautiful. I think I'm going to sleep out here tonight, well more like on my balcony and not out on the grass. It's not unusual for me to do that, but it also depends on how the night goes.

I calm down soon and stop shaking from the nerves, but start shaking from the chill in the air. When I got back inside, the guys were just leaving and James was shutting the door behind them. I stood there with my arms crossed wanting answers a.s.a.p. When James turned around he knew exactly what I wanted.

"Living room now." I order pointing to the room.

"Um I think I should pour us some drinks first. I'll be right there, promise." James says before hightailing it into the kitchen.

I sigh and go into the room to sit down on the couch with my legs tucked under me. I lean my head back and rest against the couch with my eyes closed. I was getting myself ready to tell my brother everything I kept hidden, only if he told the truth. And I was planning on asking him some questions to decide whether I should tell him in the first place. I am hoping to get an answer about the guys if their coming back or if they've left for good.

I hear James come back into the room and sat a glass down on the table. I open my eyes at the noise and look up at him as he pours us both a drink. I grab my glass and lean back against the couch as James sits down beside me.

"I have one question for you and I want the truth." I say looking him in the eyes.

James nods and waits for me to continue. I take a big swallow from my drink trying to decide on the first question. I turn away from James and look over at the tv, remembering our childhood here. I took a couple more drinks, getting up the nerve to ask the one thing I was most worried about. I took a deep breath and look back at my brother.

"How long have you known about the spirit in this house?" I finally ask.

"Since our childhood." James answers wringing his hands.

I could tell that he was worried that I was mad at him. But that was not the case. I finished my drink, set the glass down and left the room without a word. I was afraid that if I opened my mouth, I would start crying. I head to the study/library and lock the door behind me. I let out the tears then and sat down on the loveseat till my tears dried up. It didn't take long, as I don't like to cry even when I'm alone. I got up then and went over to the safe. I had the only key for it, and it's where I kept things that I didn't want my brother to see. They were mainly related to what was happening in our house and why. I got out the photo album I kept hidden from him and locked the safe back up.

Once I left the library I went back to the living room and sat back down. James had refilled my glass and it was just what I needed to get through this album with him. I picked up my drink and took a big gulp before setting it back down and letting the shivers run down my body. I take a deep breath and slowly let it out before turning to fully face James.

"I'm going to show you this album. But I need you to promise not to get mad at me" I say nervous that my brother will end up hating me.

"I can try to promise that." James says truthfully.

I think that's a fair bargain, so I open the album and turn it around where he can flip through it. James stares at each picture intently, slowly flipping through the pages. I sit there sipping on my drink starting to feel a little drunk. Hopefully I didn't fall asleep before James could ask his questions. James was almost through the album when the doorbell rang. I got up to go answer it, and had to pause a little; as I stood up to fast and got a bit dizzy. James looked up at me worried, but I just waved him off and went to go answer the door.

When I opened the door, I was shocked to see the guys standing there with their bags and equipment. I opened the door wider and stepped aside inviting them in without a word. I'm pretty sure my brother didn't tell them about the annual fair, but did offer them a place to stay.

"Welcome back gentlemen. I'm guessing my brother didn't tell you about the fair in town?" I ask leading them back to the living room.

"No, he didn't, but he said that we could stay here." Zak says unsure.

"Oh yeah of course you guys can stay. We have plenty of room here. James, shame on you." I scold walking back into the living room.

James jumped a little when we walked in, and he was looking a little pale. The moment I saw the questions in his eyes. I grabbed my refilled drink, turned around and walked out of the living room. I could feel all their eyes on me as I walked out. But I didn't want to answer any questions around them just yet. That can wait till tomorrow, when James won't be emotional from looking through the album. I finish my drink in the kitchen, rinse out the cup, then head upstairs. The instant I step into my room I remember about the glass on the floor a little too late.

"Ow, ow son of a biscuit eating dog." I cry out hopping around on one foot.

I hop till I'm next to my bed and plop myself down. Bringing my foot up, I place it on my leg and turn on the lamp to see better. There are a couple small pieces of glass sticking out of the soft side of my foot and a little bit of blood trickling out. It's weird how the small cuts and pains hurts more than big cuts and pains.

I hiss in pain as I pull out the little shards, then hop my way to the bathroom where I can wash my foot off. I stay on the toes of that foot after washing it and go to slip on some slippers. Right as I'm bending down under my bed to get my slippers out. Someone knocks on the frame and I go to get up only to bump my head on the frame of my bed.

"Oww." I whine pulling my head back and sitting down once I'm clear of the bed.

"Sorry, are you okay?" Zak asks walking into the room and kneeling in front of me.

"Yeah, today just isn't my day." I sigh moving to stand up.

Zak stands up first and offers his hand to me. I take it and let him help me up onto my feet. I let go of his hand quickly and look down to stuff my feet into the slippers.

"Thank you. Well what brings you up here?" I ask moving over to my window.

Yes, I like the man and have a huge crush on him, but it comes back to my nervousness around new people. My brother is the only one I will let get close to me, everyone else I get too nervous around.

"We heard you cry out and start hopping around. Why is there glass on the floor?" Zak asks pointing to the doorway.

"I dropped a glass earlier and forgot to clean it up. Got distracted by you guys being here." I explain motioning over to him.

"We are sorry about that. If it's too much of an intrusion we can leave." Zak says pointing toward the door with his thumb.

"Oh no I'm sorry about earlier. We do need your help I just didn't want to admit it." I sigh hating that I made them feel unwanted here.

"We'll stay but can you show me our rooms. Your brother is a little preoccupied." Zak chuckles a little nervous himself.

"Sure, it's just the four of you right?" I ask to make sure.

"Yeah, Ashley didn't come with us this time." Zak says.

"Well then follow me." I say walking past him.

Zak follows me out of my room, and I have to keep myself from limping so that he doesn't see. We walk down the hall in silence till I stop in the middle. Zak stops beside me looking confused, until I move and open one door on each side of the hall.

"The other two rooms are downstairs. You guys can decide who gets which." I say leading him back downstairs.

We pass by the living room and Zak stops to talk to the guys for a second. James looks up from the album and glares at me. He turns the book around before I can leave again and points to the one picture I always have nightmares about.

"What the hell?" Billy asks spotting the picture.

He was sitting beside James on the couch and could see it better than the other guys.

"This is your tattoo Cara. What the hell happened here?" James asks still pointing to the picture.

"I got scratched." I shrug not seeing the big deal he was making out of it.

"These are deep scratches Cara. Did you have to get stitches?" James asks eyeing me.

I sigh and move my hand to rub my lower back. I could still feel and see the three long scars and remembered that day every time I saw them or felt them.

"Yes, I had to get stitches. But that is all in the past, and these guys are here to help. That's the only reason why you're even getting to see that album." I explain pointing at the album.

James was silent for a minute, starring between the album, me and the four guys standing and sitting around feeling awkward.

"So, If I didn't call these guys, then you would have never shown me what that thing has done to you?" James asks standing up.

"Probably not. Now since you were so kind to bring this up now and not wait till tomorrow. You can show them the two rooms down here. I'm going to bed." I snap at James feeling very irritated towards him.

"Goodnight guys, I apologize about tonight and will see you in the morning." I say looking at each member of the crew.

I look at Zak last and apologize again with my eyes before turning and leaving the room. I grab the hand broom and the dustpan on my way and clean up the glass once I get to my room. Shutting my door, I leave it unlocked incase anything happens. I grab my pillow and covers, then pull down the stairs that lead up to my balcony. I have two chaise lounges that are a rich brown/crimson red with a solid oak end table sitting in between them. The backs are adjustable, which makes it very comfortable to sleep on, on nights like this. I arranged my bed for the night before crawling under the covers and curling up to warm myself. Staring up at the stars, I think about all the events of the day. Hoping that tomorrow wouldn't be as dramatic or troublesome. Soon I was asleep not knowing that the guys were still up and all looking through the album now.

* * *

Cara left the room looking a little upset, and really sorry that we had to witness that scene. I was curious about the album now thanks to that. And I wanted to see if James would show us the tape for today's recordings. Hopefully he put up a camera in Cara's room and it caught what happened with the glass. I wait till Cara's fully upstairs and in her room before making my request.

"Hey James, can we see the album and the recording for today?" I ask moving more into the room.

"Yeah sure, um did something happen that I don't know about?" James asks handing the album over to Billy.

"There was some glass on your sister's floor and I'm curious to how it happened." I explain.

"Did she tell you when you asked?" James asks moving around the couch to get to the door.

"She told me she dropped a glass earlier and forgot to clean it up." I explain.

"Hmm. Well she does make up a lot of excuses. Not to lie to everyone, my sister is a really sweet person once you get to know her. She just has social anxiety issues and is reserved around new people." James explains not wanting us to get the wrong idea about his sister.

The social anxiety issue I could understand, my show has helped me a lot with it but I still have issues now and then.

"Hey James, it's alright we like your sister. I'm just a little worried that something happened to her." I say placing my hand on his shoulder.

James nods in thanks and leaves the room to us. I move over and take his seat beside Billy to look through the album. Aaron and Jay get out of their seats and hang over the back of the couch to look at the album with us. As Billy flips through it, I can feel Aaron and him cringing at the pictures. Honestly, I can't help but cringe at a few of them myself. Even I've never had these kinds of things happen to me. I mean I've had a few just not as bad as what I'm seeing here. Jay and the other guys have gone through similar things as well, but again not as bad as she has. I admire this girl, she can go through so much and still be seen standing strong. James came back into the room by the time we finished looking at the album and made Billy and Aaron jump.

"Hey sorry it took so long. I had to cut out some of the private stuff. Don't worry I didn't cut out anything paranormal." James explains while he puts in the DVD.

Billy closes the album and sets in on the coffee table. Since James has already seen the video, he sits down in a chair out of view of the TV. He lets the rest of us have the chairs situated where you can watch the screen.

"Alright play it please." Aaron says once we're all ready.

"Okay. This first one is while I'm home alone. Nothing ever happens when we're here together." James explains pressing play.

We all watch the screen intently to see any evidence of the paranormal. A couple of things happen while James is home alone. Like footsteps being heard throughout the house, and doors slamming shut. A few glasses get broken in other rooms, but James is never harmed. He pauses the DVD then and nervously looks over at us.

"This is while my sister is home alone. You won't have to look so close to see what happens." James says turning the TV down a little.

I sit back with the others as James presses play and tries to distract himself from the noises. It's apparent that Cara is not alone as often as James is from the video; As there is only one-time frame and that's from when James left to come meet us. It looks like she was watching 'Nightmare on Elm Street'. Nothing really happened till the middle of the movie when she paused it and went into the kitchen. Her popcorn bowel flew off the island then and crashed on the other side of the room.

"Oh, not again."

I could hear her groan, clearly annoyed with what was happening. James fast-forwarded then through her cleaning up the mess and returning to watch the movie. He pressed play again when she got up to go upstairs. Cara grabs her phone when the lights start to flicker and you could see her shiver.

"Do you have cold spots here?" Jay asks seeing it to.

"Yeah they happen right before the activity starts." James explains pausing the screen.

He presses play again when we're ready, only for some of us to jump as the door slams shut on her.

"Oh, come on." She cries out stomping her foot.

A lot more stuff has happened to Cara than to James. That's one thing we need to find out about during our investigation. She doesn't deserve to go through all this and I swear that I will help her. I watch as she tries to get the door to open, but it won't budge an inch. She stops after a few minutes of trying and turns around crossing her arms. It looks like she's just waiting for something to happen, or for it all to pass. Before I can figure it out, Cara is pulling out her phone. We all know who she's calling, cause around that time James was showing us around their property before we lost the lighting.

"Hey sis what's up?"

James fast-forwards again, but just for a short second. He presses play again when she hangs up on him and we can see the lights flicker faster and Cara sink down with her back against the door. Just then something flew into the screen and shattered over her head. Cara let out a little scream that had me wince for her. She ducked her head then and covered her neck with her arms. A couple more glasses flew over her head and smashed into the door above her. Cara was showered with small broken glass and you can tell that her arms got cut up. Just as soon as the lights and everything else started it all stopped.

James stopped the video then and we all stayed silent, just processing what we saw. Aaron breaks the tense silence first and ask the one thing we all want to know.

"Man." Aaron sighs rubbing his head.

"Your sister never told you what's been going on with her?" Aaron asks looking over at James.

"No, not even when we were children. We are close, but she is still reserved and keeps everything inside. I'm surprised she's actually willing to let you guys stay and help us." James explains.

"Why did she call you a liar if you weren't lying?" Jay asks catching that little part.

"Well I kinda did lie to her. I don't know how she does it, but Cara can tell when someone is lying to her. Even if it's just a small white lie. She won't always call you out on them." James explains.

He takes the DVD out and places it in a labeled case. James turns off the tv as well before turning to us.

"We should probably talk about the rest tomorrow with Cara. If you guys will follow me I'll show you the two rooms down here and the ones upstairs." James says heading out of the room.

We all get up to follow him and end up down the hall and across from a study for one of the rooms. It's a cozy looking room, but a little small.

"I'll take this room." Jay says not minding the small space.

Well it wasn't that small, about the average size for a spare room. We all said goodnight to Jay and continued to the next room. This room was the a little bigger with a little bit bigger bed. Plus, it was closer to the kitchen and the bathroom.

"I'll take this room." Aaron says pushing past the rest of us.

"Night Aaron, don't let the bed bugs bite." I say laughing a little at the glare he sent my way.

Aaron shuts the door in our faces and Billy and I laugh at that.

"Well I guess that means you two are upstairs with us." James says heading back down the hall.

Billy and I follow him up the stairs and to the two doors left open. I pick the room on the left and Billy choses the other room. We say goodnight to James and watch what room he goes into before saying goodnight to each other. I get into my room and shut the door behind me. Looking around I find there's a private bathroom along with a set of windows that opened out to a small balcony. I stepped outside for a minute to breath in the cool night air. I know it's only been a couple of hours, but I'm starting to like these siblings. Especially Cara, there's just something about her that draws me in. It seems like all the activity is centered around her as well, and I want to help. There's this growing need in me to protect her from any kind of harm.

I went back inside after a few minutes and left one of the doors open to filter the cool air through. Once changed, I set up a night vision camera on the dresser facing the bed and set it to record all night. I slipped under the covers after that and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

No nightmare last night, thank the lord for that. I woke up well rested, and early to boot. The house was still quiet, so I decided to take a quick shower and get breakfast started. I wanted to start this day off good with the guys. And my brother loved my cooking, so what better way to put him in a good mood before all the talking started. I was careful with my foot and didn't place it fully on the shower floor. I may clean my bathroom once a week, but I still wasn't going to risk even a small infection. It wouldn't be bad, just annoying to deal with. Once out of the shower, I brush my hair and get dressed in a tank top and shorts. I wrap some gauze around my foot before slipping on some socks and shoes. I put my long dark brown hair in a side braid and leave the room. Silently shutting the door behind me, I slip downstairs and start getting out the stuff I would need.

I would have to make a lot of food for the six of us, but we had plenty of stuff for me to do that. I would just need to go down to the basement to get some of the stuff. I delayed doing that and instead cooked all the other breakfast items I had available. Aaron was the first one in the kitchen, and he came in just in time. All the other food items were almost done and I really needed to get down to the basement.

"Good morning Aaron, there's cups up there and the coffee is fresh." I say pointing to the cupboard above the coffee pot.

"Good morning Cara, and thanks." Aaron says getting out a cup.

"No problem. I just need to ask you for one little favor if you don't mind." I say.

I hated it when people would drag out their questions and not just ask. So that's what I do, I just ask and don't drag it out to see what kind of mood they're in.

"Sure, what do you need?" Aaron asks taking a sip of his coffee.

"I need you to come down to the basement with me. I just need to get the rest of breakfast, nothing else." I quickly say before he can get the wrong idea.

I saw him tense up for a second when I asked my question, but then he relaxed after I quickly explained why. He asks me a question next that I knew was coming.

"Why can't you go alone?" Aaron asks setting the cup down on the counter.

"Honestly that's the most haunted room in this whole house. Stuff happens in their whether we're home alone or not. Though nothing has ever happened when we go in there together." I explain heading toward the basement door.

"Okay. I can understand that. Do we need any flashlights or anything?" Aaron asks following me.

"No there are lights down there."

I take the key off the hook and unlock the basement door. I turn on the lights before entering and walk down a short flight of stairs. Aaron is right behind me thankfully and follows me over to the extra refrigerators and a big pantry on the south wall.

"Wow you have a lot of food." Aaron says looking through the pantry.

"Yeah, my brother and I eat a lot so it's best to keep things on stock. Plus, we have friends come over for dinner parties every occasionally." I say getting out the food I would need.

Aaron helps me carry a lot of it, and we head back upstairs to see everyone else in the kitchen and drinking coffee. James was reaching for some bacon not noticing that we had come back up.

"Freeze." I say making James jump five feet up in the air.

"Hi Care bear, I was just going to smell it." James chuckles backing away from the food.

"Uh-hu sure you were." I say rolling my eyes at him.

James smiles sheepishly and hurries over to the table to hide behind his coffee cup. I direct Aaron where to put everything and get back to cooking. After a few seconds of not being able to concentrate I turn to the guys.

"Hey guys can you go watch tv or something. I'll call you when the food is ready." I say feeling my anxiety start to show.

"Of course, Car." James says already knowing.

James walks out of the room with the other guys following behind him. I start to breath properly again and get my heart rate to slow down, before I start on the food again. About half an hour later, I was finally done and setting everything out on the table. We had a huge table for company, but it used to be for our whole family.

"James come here." I yell out needing his help.

James comes skidding into the kitchen in seconds and stands beside me like a hungry little puppy.

"Set the table while I bring the rest of the food and drinks." I instruct him handing him the plates.

James nods and quickly does what I told him to. Soon with both of us working together the table is set and the food is ready.

"Guys come eat." James yells out before I can go and actually get them.

"James, go and get them, don't yell at them." I scold him sighing.

Before I can get up though the four guys walk into the room and stop when they see all the food.

"Wow." Billy says eyes wide.

"Sit down and dig in please." I say already making my plate.

James had started making his plate after he yelled for the guys and was already digging in himself. The guys walk more into the room and grab their plates, before putting a piece of everything on their plates. James sat at the head of the table and I sat at his right. Aaron came and claimed the seat next to me, and Billy claimed the seat next to him. That left Zak on James's right side and Jay sitting beside him.

Everyone was silent while they ate. The guys had just tasted their food politely at first, and were now digging in just like James was.

"Wow that was good. Thank you, Cara." Billy says leaning back from his empty plate.

"Your welcome. So, what are you guys going to do next?" I ask finishing m plate as well.

"Probably head to town and see if we can find anyone to interview." Zak says finishing as well.

The other guys finish their plates after that and agree with Zak. I let them know that since the fair is going on in town. They will likely find a lot of people to interview as people who grew up here come back just for the fair. James is the one who volunteers to show them around, as I have volunteered for something else at the fair. Everyone helped me clear off the table after they had their plans all laid out for the day. I got the dishwasher going, grabbed my stuff and was out the door before everyone else.


	3. Chapter 3

I had to get to the fair early to help open some of the booths. Then I had to get ready for what I had volunteered for. I knew the exact moment the guys came to town with James. You see our town is a small town and everyone knows everyone. So, when a stranger arrives the whole town buzzes about it. A lot of the women have been coming up to her all morning asking about them. I answered honestly and told them about the crew investigating our house. The whole town knew that our house was haunted, and a lot of them had their own experiences there, once or twice. Nothing ever bad, just whispers, slamming doors, and footsteps.

Around midday my brother and the guys started making their way over to me. It wasn't really a good time though, as the little kids were just getting out of school and coming to the fair.

"Hey Cara." James shouts waving at me from a bit away.

I laugh a little at him jumping up and down and wave back. Just as they get closer a tidal wave of children comes running over and knocks me off my feet.

"Cara, Cara, Cara." They chant all trying to get a hug in.

I laugh in good nature and hug each one of them before standing up and dusting myself off.

"How are my favorite little ones today?" I ask looking down at them.

They all start talking at once trying to tell me about their day in school. It makes me laugh and smile with joy in my heart.

"Slow down little ones. I believe it's Matthews turn to tell me about school today." I say pointing the little boy out.

James and the guys were standing next to my booth then and stood there filming. I ignored them the best I could and focused on the children. They kept me calm as Matthew told me about their day. I painted each of their faces during that time and finished with Matthew last as he finished his story with excitement. I sent the kids off to enjoy the rest of the fair and wasn't surprised when James sat down in front of me.

"A panda please." James says before I can ask.

"Alright James. Sorry guys you'll have to wait your turns. My brother always comes first." I laugh getting the black and white paint ready, with a little bit of pink.

It didn't take me long to do his face, then Aaron was sitting down in front of me.

"You know I was just teasing." I tell Aaron.

"Yeah, but I want to be a tiger." Aaron says shrugging.

I laugh at that and start painting his face. The rest of the guys get their faces painted like animals as well. I close the booth after that, knowing that all the kids have already come by.

"So, did you guys get any helpful interviews?" I ask drying my hands.

"Yeah a lot of people came up to us willing to help out." Aaron says lowering his camera.

"Yeah I think it's time for fun now." Jay says lowering his camera.

"Well James knows which games are the most fun." I tell them looking around for him.

"Cara, he went that way." Zak says pointing over to the kissing booths.

Yes, we have kissing booths at our fair. And one of the people who runs them is one I know well. James knows him a lot better than I do though.

"I should have known." I chuckle shaking my head.

The guys look confused but I just motion for them to follow and walk over to the booths. The last girl had just left the kissing booth, so I stepped right up to the opening.

"Care Bear!" Ethan squeals throwing out his arms.

I smile wide and lean in to hug him. Ethan kisses me on both cheeks and a little peck on the lips.

"There a freebie for one of my special girls!" Ethan giggles pulling back.

He spots the guys then and squeals really loud, before running out of the booth and up to the guys.

"Oh my god it's the Ghost Adventures crew, Care Bear, Jamie it's them." Ethan says turning and grabbing my hand in excitement.

"I know Ethan, James called them to investigate our house." I say trying to calm him down.

"You mean I'm actually going to be able to come over again?" Ethan asks eyes wide.

"Yes, babe you will. Now come on you are scaring the guys." James says swinging his arm around Ethan's shoulders.

Ethan lets James lead him away, but he kept looking back until they were out of sight. I kept my laughter in, always getting a joy out of Ethan's antics. He is a happy guy and you can't help but be happy when you're near him.

"What just happened?" Billy asks looking a little confused.

"Sorry that was Ethan, he's a huge fan of you guys. You will probably want to interview him. James and he are high school sweethearts!" I explain happy that my brother found someone he wanted to spend his life with.

I stood there for a few minutes just keeping an eye on my brother and his significant other. I almost forgot that they guys were behind me until one of them cleared their throats.

"So, are there any rides at this fair?" Aaron asks getting my attention.

"Oh yeah there are tons. We just have to go to the other end of town." I say pointing back the way we came.

We walk together to the end of the town and get to all the rides that are situated in a big field. The second we get there, I'm spotted and know that I'm about to be dragged off.

"Well guys here we are, and I'm sorry about this, but I'm about to be dragged off." I say looking over at the four of them.

"Why are you about to be dragged off?" Billy asks a little confused.

I don't get the chance to answer as some of the big kids have just gotten up to us and have grabbed my arms.

"Cara come ride with us." Rebecca says dragging me away with the help of her friends.

I let out a laugh at their antics and follow where they don't have to pull my arms off. I can tell that the guys are shocked again, but they will get over it. In the meantime, I get to ride some rides with the children in town, old and young. Rebecca and the others pull to me every ride in the fair and we ride some twice. Soon their parents come for them, and say hello to me before they head for home. I use the rest of the day to go straight to the vet to visit my baby boy. During my visit, I got a phone call from an unknown number.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey Cara, it's Zak. Your brother asked me to call and see when you were going to be home?" Zak asks.

"Oh, um tell him I'm visiting my baby and that I'll be here till they close." I tell him while Jiffy tries to jump up on me.

"Your baby?" Zak asks sounding a little freaked out.

"Yeah. James will explain. Bye Zak." I tell him before hanging up.

I go back to loving on my baby boy and throwing his ball for him. He is a beautiful, sweet border collie with brown fur the color of peanut butter and white fur underneath that blends in. He is only six months and the vet is taking care of him for me, until I can bring him home. Every time I try to bring him home, he ends up getting sick and must go right back to the vet. Luckily Michael is a good friend of mine and has not charged me for keeping Jiffy there. He knows about the haunting problem we have, and we both agreed that this was better for Jiffy's safety.

"Hey Cara, I'm sorry but we're closing up now." Michael says walking into the play room.

"Okay thanks Michael." I say giving him a soft smile.

Michael returns the smile and comes in to sit down beside me. I pat my knee signaling Jiffy to come and he comes running right over. He knows that I must leave again and has that sad look in his eyes. It breaks my heart every time I leave, but I can't just not come and see him. That would be even worse than leaving each night. I kiss Jiffy a few times and let him lick my face before getting up with the help of Michael.

He walks me out and we hug each other goodbye. Michael goes back inside and locks the door behind him, as I climb in my truck. I put my seat belt on and just sit there for a second pushing back the tears that always threaten to fall. Once I'm calm enough, I start the truck and head over to some friend's house.

* * *

We're headed back into town to interview people at the fair. Cara had already gone ahead of us, and James is riding with us. He's going to take us around and introduce us to people who have experienced things at their house. I have a feeling that we're going to learn a lot about Cara and James today. Billy finds an empty spot to park at when we arrive in town. Aaron, Jay and Billy gather the equipment and we head to the fair.

"Alright follow me and I will take you to the people who have had the most experiences at our house." James says leading the way.

"Will they be willing to speak with us?" I ask not wanting to tape anyone who didn't want to be taped.

"Oh yeah, everyone here is real friendly." James says waving off my worries.

"James." A female shouts from ahead of us.

"Mrs. Berk. She knew our parents and grandparents. She's one person you will get some good stories from." James explains waving at her.

"Well then lead the way." Aaron chuckles gesturing toward the woman walking our way.

She gets to us before we can get to her though and is smiling in a welcoming manner.

"James who are your handsome new friends?" She asks looking each of us over.

She looked to be a sweet old lady and hopefully she will be able to accommodate our request.

"Mrs. Berk this is Zak Bagans, Aaron Goodwin, Jay Wasley, and Billy Tolley. Guys this is Mrs. Berk mine and Cara's high school English teacher." James introduces pointing each of us out.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Berk. We're actually here trying to find people who know about the haunting going on at James and Cara's house." I explain motioning back to the cameras.

"Oh my, well dear you will find a lot of people in this town to interview. Would you like to start with me?" Mrs. Berk asks before I could.

"Yes, Ma'am. If you don't mind." I tell her.

"Follow me out of the sun dear. You boys should be sitting down for this." Mrs. Berk says heading toward some picnic tables under the shade.

We all follow her and pull two tables together to sit at. Jay helped get Mrs. Berks mike on and once it was ready, we were ready.

"Mrs. Berk, how many experiences have you had at James and Cara's house?" I ask facing her.

"Hmm well let's see dear. I've known that family for more than fifty years. So, it would have to be too many to count." She explains.

"Did anything ever happen to you that's still with you?" I ask trying to make my question clear.

"Oh no nothing has ever happened to me there. But there is something that I will remember for the rest of my life. Cara and James were toddlers and they were the cutest toddlers there ever was. It was summer break and their parents asked if I could babysit Cara, while they took James to the doctors. Poor boy had asthma problems when he was younger." Mrs. Berk says lightly cradling James's cheek.

"Did something happen to Cara?" Billy asks wanting to know what we all wanted to know.

Mrs. Berk looked at each one of us and you could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Yes, something happened to little Cara... I had just laid her down for her afternoon nap and was going about picking up after our game. I had my back turned from her for two minutes and when I turned around she was gone." Mrs. Berk says pausing for a second.

She wiped a tear from her eye and took a minute to get her breath back.

"Sorry this is just a little emotional for me. I told her parents what happened and haven't talked about it since then." Mrs. Berk explains sniffling.

"It's okay Mrs. Berk. Please take your time and if it's too much. We don't need to know." I say not wanting to put her through any torture.

"No, no please I want to tell it. Now that their parents are gone, someone must know the story. And James must know it to protect his sister. But she cannot know about this, I'm afraid it will be the last straw for her." Mrs. Berk warns looking at all of us.

We each promise never to tell her and she makes James swear on his parent's graves. Which he does and that satisfies Mrs. Berk enough to continue telling her story.

"Well like I said, I had just placed her down for a nap and had my back turned for two minutes. I was sure that she didn't just get up and leave the room. As I made sure she was asleep before I even got up to clean. I was looking around the living room for her, when I heard a small noise in the kitchen. Before I could get in there I heard a low growl, then Cara started to cry… I ran into the kitchen then to see…" Mrs. Berk explains starting to get choked up.

The tears were flowing down her face now and James had gone to get several napkins for her. Mrs. Berk stayed silent during that time and just cried to herself. I tried to comfort her and rubbed her back and shoulder, but she didn't seem to need that. James came back then and handed her the napkins. He took my position with rubbing her back, expect he leaned against her and hugged her in the process. Mrs. Berk patted his head and blew her nose, before looking back up at us ready to continue.

"I ran into the kitchen to see Cara being held by a dark shadow. A demonic voice said very clearly 'She's mine' then the basement door slammed shut before I could blink. I spent around ten minutes trying everything I could to get the door open. It finally opened when her parents and brother walked into the house. Cara remembers nothing from that day." Mrs. Berk concluded.

She was shaking this time and had me and the guys worried for her. She just waved us off though and wished us good luck with our interviews. Mrs. Berk left then while we were all sitting in silence, just trying to process her story. James looked pale and kept his head down and his eyes away from us. I was about to ask him if he was okay when a guy around our age walked over.

"Hey James buddy are you okay? Are these guys messing with you?" He asks glaring over at us once he sees how pale James is.

James jumps a little when he talks to him and looks up in a daze. He shakes himself out of it though and some color comes back to his face.

"I'm cool man. These guys are guest, they're helping us out with the thing at our house." James explains.

"Wow I'm surprised Cara's allowing you guys to be there after what happened last time." He says looking a little worried for us.

"Dude sit down right now and tell us what you mean by that." James orders pulling him down where Mrs. Berk was sitting.

"Well the summer before you came home, Cara came back home for a short while." He explains.

"Tell me you didn't try to get back with her Michael?" James asks sighing.

"No, I didn't, she just came to me for some help." Michael says shrugging.

"What did she need help with?" I ask feeling a little jealous.

"She wanted to find a psychic and someone who could come and bless the house. She wanted you protected James." Michael explains slapping James on the back.

"Yeah, yeah she's always trying to protect everyone else. Now tell us what happened, cause I know that's not the end of it." James says wanting him to get on with it.

"Chill dude." Michael laughs.

"Anyways, when she got someone to come over. They blessed the house and did a reading on Cara. The psychic quiet in the middle of the reading and as far as I've heard; She's quiet the business altogether. The priest who blessed the house ended up getting sick and was in a coma for a couple of days. He's better now and healthy, still a priest as well. His faith is even stronger now actually." Michael explains.

"Oh wow. Guys I think we should find Cara now." Jay says standing up.

"Your right. Thanks Michael I'll see you later." James says standing up as well.

Michael nods and leaves us to find Cara. We follow James farther into the fair and get stopped by a couple of people. James introduces us, but we continue to where Cara's at. When James spots her he stops and yells out while jumping up and down.

"Hey Cara." He shouts waving his hands over his head.

It looks like Cara laughs at him as she waves back.

"Come on guys, you're about to see something funny." James says starting to walk again.

"What's that?" Aaron asks curious.

"Just watch." James smirks pointing at a group of little kids.

We continue toward her but watch as all the little kids run over to her and knock her off her feet. James cracks up at that and I can't help but laugh a little as well.

"Are you guys still filming?" I ask wanting to capture this.

"All day bro." Aaron assured me.

"How are my favorite little ones today?" Cara asks as we get up to them.

All the little kids start talking at once then and Cara lets out a beautiful laugh and a bright smile just for the kids.

"Slow down little ones. I believe it's Matthews turn to tell me about school today." Cara says pointing the little boy out.

Matthew started telling her about their day at school, while Cara got some paint ready. She had a little girl sit down then and all the other children moved to form a line. I was a little surprised to see young children waiting patiently to get their faces painted. This made me curious as to whether Cara was a teacher or if she dealt with children a lot. I will have to ask her about that later, just to satisfy my curiosity. Soon Matthew was the last to get his face painted and he finished with his story when she finished with his face. Cara sent the children off and as soon as the seat was empty. James was sitting down and requesting a panda face.

"A panda please."

"Alright James. Sorry guys you'll have to wait your turns. My brother always comes first." She says laughing again and winking at her brother.

I could tell she was teasing and so could the other guys. That's why when James was done, I was shocked to see Aaron sit down just as Jay and Billy moved to sit.

"You know I was just teasing." Cara tells him trying to keep the smile off her face.

"Yeah, but I want to be a tiger." Aaron says shrugging.

He always has been a kid at heart and hey there's no problem with that. After Aaron was done, Jay got his face painted, then Billy got his painted. I sat down last to the surprise of Cara and request some whiskers. I didn't want my whole face painted, just like the guys didn't get their whole faces painted. Well except for Aaron of course.

Cara started painting my face then and I could feel her hand shaking. I didn't see it shaking with the other guys, so why was it shaking with me? She finished quickly and started to close her booth. Cara was drying her hands off when she spoke up.

"So, did you guys get any helpful interviews?" She asks.

"Yeah a lot of people came up to us willing to help out." Aaron says lowering his camera.

We may have only gotten two interviews, but the people that we did meet promised to give us an interview tomorrow.

"Yeah I think it's time for fun now." Jay says lowering his camera as well.

I could tell that the guys were just about done for the day and I agree with them. It was time for some fun and games.

"Well James knows which games are the most fun." Cara says looking around for him.

"Cara, he went that way." I say pointing over to the kissing booths.

I had seen him sneaking away a minute ago but decided not to mention it.

"I should have known." She chuckles shaking her head.

We all look at her somewhat confused and she just motions for us to follow her over there. When we got there the last girl had just left, so Cara stepped right up to the guy in the booth.

"Care Bear!" The man squeals throwing out his arms.

Cara gives him a wide smile and leans in to hug him. The man hugs her back and kisses her on both cheeks and once on the lips. My fist clenched at that and Aaron looked over at me. He touched my shoulder, but I just shook my head signaling that it was nothing.

"There a freebie for one of my special girls!" He giggles pulling away from her.

The guy turns and sees us then. He stands there for a second, before he's squealing really loud and running out of the booth.

"Oh my god it's the Ghost Adventures crew, Care Bear, Jamie it's them." He says turning and grabbing Cara's hand.

"I know Ethan, James called them to investigate our house." Cara explains trying to get him to calm down.

"You mean I'm actually going to be able to come over again?" Ethan asks his eyes growing wide.

This had me a little curious and I looked over at my crew to see them curious as well.

"Yes, babe you will. Now come on you are scaring the guys." James says swinging his arm around Ethan's shoulders.

James leads the man away from us, but he keeps looking back till they are out of sight. I look over to Cara then to see her sigh with a happy smile on her face. I was still trying to figure out what exactly was going on.

"What just happened?" Billy asks taking the question right out of my mouth.

"Sorry that was Ethan, he's a huge fan of you guys. You will probably want to interview him. James and he are high school sweethearts!" Cara explains still looking after them.

We all stand there for a few minutes in silence just processing what Cara just revealed. I would have never known that James was gay if Cara hadn't said anything. Aaron cleared his throat then, getting Cara's attention.

"So, are there any rides at this fair?" Aaron asks wanting to ride some rides.

"Oh yeah there are tons. We just have to go to the other end of town." Cara says pointing back towards her booth.

We walk together to the end of the town and get to all the rides that are situated in a big field. The second we get there Cara stops and turns to us.

"Well guys here we are, and I'm sorry about this, but I'm about to be dragged off." She says looking dead serious.

"Why are you about to be dragged off?" Billy asks what we all want to know.

Cara doesn't get a chance to answer as a group of teenagers come over and drag her away from us just like she said.

"Cara come ride with us." One of the girls says having a hold of her arm.

Cara lets out her musical laugh again and follow the teens. We're all a little shocked that she's so popular with the children and teenagers, when she has social anxiety and has been nervous around us since we got here.

"Well guys let's go have some fun." Aaron says lifting his camera to his shoulder.

Aaron takes off without even looking at us and I turn to the other guys to see a wanting look on their faces.

"Why not guys, our viewers will enjoy this." I shrug turning to look back at the rides.

"Alright." Billy says.

"Let's go." Jay agrees.

We head after Aaron and find him at a ride called 'The Pirate Ship'. Aaron was already climbing on without his camera, and moving to the very back of the ship.

"Come on guys." Aaron shouts for us when he spots us.

We all look at him and to each other before saying why not and join Aaron on the ship. After that ride we ride several more, each of us picking some out. James and Ethan came and found us at some point and right in time. As we were all getting hungry and didn't really want fair food. Ethan took us to his mom's house and she cooked up a big meal.

"So, what are you boys doing in our little town?" Mrs. Douglas asks as we start on the meal.

"We're investigating the haunting at James and Cara's house." Billy informs her.

"Oh dear. Well you boys be careful with that. Strange things have happened to the men who have entered that house." Mrs. Douglas says rubbing her sons shoulder.

"Mom, stop. I'm sure they will interview me later. Let's just talk about something other than the haunting." Ethan says motioning over to James.

James has been sitting there silently getting paler the more we talk about the haunting at his house. I'm sure he was remembering what Mrs. Berk told us. I can't get that story out of my mind myself.

"Well then, did you boys have fun at the fair?" She asks instead.

"Yeah, Aaron here had to ride most of the rides." Jay says pointing and laughing at him.

"Hey man, I haven't been to a fair in ages. So, sue me." Aaron says with a big smile on his face.

"I think you had a little too much fun Aaron. Your face is still painted like a tiger." I point out knowing that I still have whiskers on my face.


	4. Chapter 4

Aaron points that out and we all have a good laugh joking and picking on one another. After we were done with our plates and had full stomachs. Mrs. Douglas sent Ethan and James out to her garden to pick some fruits and vegetables for Cara. She waits till the door is closed before turning to look at us with a serious look on her face. I look over to Aaron to see if his camera is still rolling and sigh in relief when it is.

"Boys I'm going to tell you something that I want you to take seriously. This is not a threat, it's a warning." Mrs. Douglas starts to say before looking back over her shoulder at the door.

James had come back inside for a second and left again with a basket. She waited another minute before turning back to us.

"Do you understand boys. What I'm going to tell you is a warning. Not to scare you off or anything, but just to make you aware of what you boys are getting yourselves into." Mrs. Douglas says looking at each one of us.

"We understand." I answer after looking at my friends.

"Good. Now contrary to popular belief in this town. It is not just the house that is haunted. It is Cara herself. This thing has attached itself to one woman in each generation. It used to be her aunt that was haunted by this thing until her boyfriend killed her and shot himself. Her boyfriend wasn't a good man in the first place, but it brought out the worst in him. And since it's been attached to Cara, no man can get close to her except for her brother. The ones that have tried are traumatized at some point. My son had to be put in the hospital for a week after he accidently broke her nose." Mrs. Douglas explains not seeming to hold any grudge against Cara.

"How did that happen and why was he in the hospital?" I ask worried about them both.

"Well Ethan was helping them rearrange her room when they were teens, and he was coming into the room with the mirror just as she was coming out. He stayed the night with her at the hospital with James and the next morning no one could get him to wake up. He stayed like that for a week, until Cara spent a whole day and night holding his hand and just talking with him." Mrs. Douglas finishes just as the backdoor opens again.

"We picked out tons mom." Ethan says placing a basket on the table.

James places another basket on the table, each of them filled with fruits and vegetables.

"Did you get her any strawberries?" Mrs. Douglas asks looking through the baskets.

"Yeah, they're in the strainer drying." Ethan says pointing back outside.

"Hun I'm home." A man calls out just entering the house.

"In the dining room dear." Mrs. Douglas says getting up.

"My husband, a really gentle man despite his looks." Mrs. Douglas says just as a big burly man walks into the room.

He looks like he could be a member of the hells angels, that's how tough he looks.

"Ah it looks like we have company. Son, how was the booth today?" Mr. Douglas asks pulling Ethan into a side hug.

"It was good dad, none of the husbands complained and the women were happy." Ethan says.

"That's my boy. Don't know why the board had a problem with you running the kissing booth this year. Stubborn old men." Mr. Douglas laughed good naturedly.

"Oh John, enough chit chat. Come meet James's house guests." Mrs. Douglas says swatting him playfully on the arm.

"I know who they are honey. Me and the boys watch their show all the time. But I will do as you say." Mr. Douglas says seeing the look in his wife's eyes.

"Hello boys I'm John Douglas, Mayor of this fine town. And I'm pleased to have you visit us, especially during our most celebrated occasion." Mr. Douglas introduces himself while shaking each of our hands.

"It's nice to meet you sir. Your town is very welcoming." I respond still impressed by this town.

I do like this town and the people are nice, but I wouldn't want to live here. It would be good to visit occasionally, but I will stick with Las Vegas. And I'm sure the other guys will agree with me.

"Thank you, thank you. Hey where's Cara, I don't hear her loud mouth anywhere." Mr. Douglas asks looking around the room.

"Dear you know that girl is as quiet as a mouse, and I believe she is either at the fair or at Michaels." Mrs. Douglas says making me tense up at that name.

"Speaking of Cara, I should get these vegetables home and ready for her." James says picking up one of the baskets.

"Don't forget the strawberries dear." Mrs. Douglas reminded him.

"And don't forget to tell her that I'm still waiting on my apple pie." Mr. Douglas adds getting another swat from his wife.

"I will Mr. Douglas. Bye babe I'll see you tomorrow." James says giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Bye Mr. Douglas, Bye Mrs. Douglas thanks for dinner." James says before grabbing the other basket.

Billy beats him to it though and helps him out. He thanks Mrs. Douglas for dinner as well before following James out the backdoor. We thank Mrs. Douglas as well and go to follow Ethan out, when she stops just me.

"Oh, Zak dear, can you do me a favor?" She asks touching my arm.

"Yes Ma'am?" I ask turning to her.

"Can you give this to Cara, it's too late for her to have to cook for herself, and I know she won't eat if she only has to cook for one person." Mrs. Douglas explains while making a big plate.

"Yes Ma'am, I can do that." I nod waiting patiently.

"Thank you dear."

She finishes fixing Cara's plate and wraps it up in aluminum foil, before handing it over. Mr. Douglas walks me out and stands with his son watching us drive away.

"Hey Zak, can you call my sister and see when she's going to be home? My phone died at the fair." James explains handing me her number.

"Sure." I shrug taking the paper.

I take out my phone and dial her number before bringing it up to my ear.

"Hello?" She answers sounding a little suspicious.

"Hey Cara, It's Zak. Your brother asked me to call and see when you were going to be home?" I ask.

"Oh, um tell him I'm visiting my baby and that I'll be here till they close." She replies sounding a little preoccupied.

"Your baby?" I ask curious.

Everyone but James whips their heads around to look at me in shock.

"Yeah. James will explain. Bye Zak." Cara says then hangs right up.

I lower my phone and put it in my pocket before turning to look at James.

"Baby? Your sister has a baby?" Aaron asks before I can.

"Yeah, but it's not what you're thinking. Hold on I have a picture of them in my wallet." James says digging his wallet out.

He goes through it and hands me the picture first. I'm relieved to see a puppy in her arms and not an actual baby. Don't get me wrong I love kids, I just think it would be horrible not getting to have your child with you. I pass the picture around and see each of the guys relax. James gets the picture back just as we arrive back at the house. We all got inside and went to the kitchen to put the food away. I put Cara's plate in the microwave, and James left the vegetables on the counter. He put the strawberries in a plastic box, made sure they were closed and put them in the refrigerator.

"When does the place she's at close and why isn't her dog her instead?" I ask as James gets out some water bottles.

"Jiffy's at the vets. Cara would love to keep him with her, but he gets sick when he's in this house. So, Michael offered to keep him there till something can be done." James explains picking out an apple.

"So that Michael guy is the vet in town?" Jay asks opening his water.

"Yeah and he's pretty good to. Went off to school for years before coming back home." James says.

"What happened between them? Billy asks bringing up the one thing I wanted to know.

"Eh what always happens between her and her boyfriends. She gets uncomfortable in the relationship and ends it. I haven't meet an ex of hers that she's not friends with." James explains giving us a little better picture of his sister.

It appears that she's sweet, caring and has a good heart. I haven't meet anyone yet who has had a bad thing to say about her or her brother. The front door opened right then and Cara walked in hold a little girls hand and an overnight bag.

"Jamie." The little girl squeals running into the room.

"Maddie. What are you doing here sweet girl?" James asks picking her up and swinging her around once.

"Mommy and Daddy have aniverserty and Cara promised I could stay the night." Maddie explains in her cute little girl voice.

"I promised her parents last month that I could watch her for the night and some of the morning." Cara explains leaving the bag in the hall.

"Oh, I must have forgotten." James says looking at us in apology.

"Hey dude it's okay. We all like little kids." Jay says motioning around the table.

"Hi. Are you Cara's boyfriend?" Maddie asks looking right at me.

"No hon, he's just a friend who's staying with us for a couple days." Cara says saving me from having to answer.

"What about them?" Maddie asks pointing to the others.

"They are his friends and are staying as well. Come on hon let's go get your pajama's on and then we'll watch a movie." Cara suggest holding out her hand.

"Yeah, can we watch beauty and beast?" Maddie asks happily taking her hand.

"Yes, we can and we can eat some strawberries, popcorn and chocolate." Cara says grabbing the bag on their way upstairs.

"Okay your sister is really popular with the kids. Is she a teacher or something?" Aaron asks having watched the whole interaction.

"No not a teacher. A nurse, and one that all the parents trust their children with. Plus, she babysat practically every child and teen in this town." James says getting out the popcorn.

"That's pretty cool man. Shoot we need a nurse on our crew. What with all the scraps we get in." Aaron laughs.

"That's true." I agree shocking my friends.

"What?" I ask when they just stare at me.

"You like her don't you Zak?" Aaron asks looking serious.

Before I get the chance to answer them, Maddie comes running into the room screaming and laughing. Cara comes running in behind her and scoops the little girl up in her arms.

"The tickle monster got you." Cara laughs tickling Maddie's stomach.

She stopped tickling her after a second of begging and had the little girl laughing, out of breath.

"Alright you ready to watch Belle?" Cara asks setting her down.

"Yes." Maddie cries out.

She runs to the living room and we could hear her doing something in there. Cara didn't follow her though, instead she went to the fridge and got out the strawberries and some chocolate.

"Are you guys willing to join us?" Cara asks looking back over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm willing to watch that movie again." Aaron nods.

"Sure. We've never seen it before, but we're all willing to try something new." I say after getting a nod from Billy and Jay.

"Cool, then one of you can come down to the basement with me. I need more chocolate and popcorn. And James when you finish with the popcorn we do have. Put it in plastic bowels, stop using glass." Cara tells him when he goes to get out a glass bowel.

James slowly puts the bowel back up while Cara watches him and gets out a couple of plastic bowels as well.

"Thank you." Cara nods.

She walks over to a door in the kitchen that I assumed was the pantry. But when she took a key down that I hadn't even noticed and unlocked the door. I could see that it was the basement and it looked pretty large from here.

"So, who's going to come with me? Aaron already had a turn, now it's someone else's." Cara says motioning to the basement.

"She made it sound creepy with me too, but it's pretty roomy down there." Aaron says nudging my foot.

I glare over at him and before I can say anything Billy and Jay are volunteering me to go down there with her.

"I guess it will be my turn." I say standing up and walking over to her.

Cara turned around and made sure the light was one before making her way downstairs. I quickly followed not knowing why I had a bad feeling about her being by herself for even a second. She was looking through some shelves when I found her. I decided to stay quiet and just watch her for a minute.

* * *

I picked up Maddie for the night and drove out of town back to the house.

"Cara can we watch a movie and eat popcorn tonight?" Maddie asks bouncing around in her seat.

Well as much as the seatbelt would allow her to. I look in the rearview mirror at her and smile at her innocence.

"Yes, sweetie we can. Now when we get there I want you to be polite. Jamie and I have some guest over." I explain to her.

"Yes Ma'am, I'll be good." Maddie says straightening up and neatly folding her hands on her lap.

I can't help but smile at that and soon we get home. I help Maddie out of the truck, grabbed her bag and we headed inside. The guys just finish talking about something and are silent when we walk up the hall.

"Jamie." Maddie squeals spotting James instantly.

She runs into the room and gets picked up and swung around before James is setting her back down.

"Maddie. What are you doing here sweet girl?" He asks making me realize that he had forgotten.

Well of course he had forgotten or he would have waited to call the Ghost Adventures crew.

"Mommy and Daddy have aniverserty and Cara promised I could stay the night." Maddie explains looking up at James.

"I promised her parents last month that I could watch her for the night and some of the morning." I explain walking more into the room.

"Oh, I must have forgotten." James says looking at the guys in apology.

"Hey dud it's okay. We all like little kids." Jay says motioning around the table.

"Hi. Are you Cara's boyfriend?" Maddie asks right then looking up at Zak.

I was shocked speechless for a second and it looked like Zak was to.

"No hon, he's just a friend who's staying with us for a couple of days." I say reminding her about what I said in the car.

"What about them?" Maddie asks pointing to the three others.

"They are his friends and are staying as well. Come on hon let's go get your pajama's on and then we'll watch a movie." I suggest holding out my hand to her.

"Yeah, can we watch beauty and beast?" Maddie asks taking my hand.

"Yes, we can and we can eat some strawberries, popcorn and chocolate." I say as we head upstairs.

I take Maddie up to my room and let her change into her pajamas only helping when she really needed it.

"Can we sit with that man?" Maddie asks brushing her hair now.

"Which man Maddie?" I ask already knowing who she's talking about.

"The man with glasses." Maddie says talking about Zak.

"Well sweetie we're going to make a pallet on the floor and I don't think he's going to want to get down there with us." I tell her finishing changing myself.

"Okay." Maddie says a little sad.

My heart ached for her, but I knew the perfect way to brighten her up again.

"Hey Maddie, the tickle monster is going to get you." I say slowly turning and raising my hands up into claws.

Maddie screeched and started giggling as she ran out of the room. I walked out behind her and made sure she didn't miss a step when running down the stairs. Maddie ran into the kitchen screaming and laughing, and I follow running in behind her. Ignoring everyone else in the room, I scoop Maddie up in my arms and start tickling her.

"The tickle monster got you." I laugh tickling her till she begs me to stop.

I had her laughing then and perked back up a little breathless as well.

"Alright you ready to watch Belle?" I ask sitting her back on her feet.

"Yes." Maddie cries out pumping her fist.

She runs out of the room and starts searching for the movie. I go over to the fridge knowing that she will find it and sit down to wait patiently. I got out the strawberries and chocolate as James put in another bag of popcorn.

"Are you guys willing to join us?" I ask looking back over my shoulder at them.

"Yeah, I'm willing to watch that movie again." Aaron nods.

I figured he would be the one to know what that movie is. I'm not sure about the other guys, but I hope that they will join us. I start chopping up the chocolate to put in a bowel to melt as I wait for the other guys to speak up.

"Sure. We've never seen it before, but we're all willing to try something new." Zak answers for him and the two others.

"Cool, then one of you can come down to the basement with me. I need more chocolate and popcorn. And James when you finish with the popcorn we do have. Put it in plastic bowels, stop using glass." I tell him turning around to see him taking out a glass bowel.

James slowly puts the bowel back up while I watch him. He gets out a couple of plastic bowels and holds them up.

"Thank you." I nod.

I walk over to the basement door then and take down the key, before turning to the guys.

"So, who's going to come with me? Aaron already had a turn, now it's someone else's." I say motioning down the stairs.

"She made it sound creepy with me too, but it's pretty roomy down there." Aaron says looking over at Zak.

Zak glares over at Aaron and I watch Billy and Jay share a look then they both speak up.

"Zak will go." Billy and Jay both say smiling over at him.

"I guess it will be my turn." Zak says standing up.

I smile at him and nod as he walks over. I turn to the basement then and make sure the light is one before going downstairs. I'm all the way down the stairs when I hear Zak finally following behind me. I went over to the pantry shelves that were drilled into the wall and started looking for the popcorn. The chocolate was in the refrigerator and I can get that last. The pantry section of the basement consisted of three tall shelves in a row. Each shelf was bolted to the wall by its side and were very steady. I could even climb them without them budging, and in fact have done so on more than one occasion.

I don't know where Zak went off to, but hoped that he was still in the room as I began to climb the shelf.

"Whoo hey Cara." Zak says out of nowhere.

I jump and look around for him not noticing that he had come up behind me.

"Please don't climb. I'll get what you need." He says placing his hands on my hips.

I let him hold me steady as I climb down and thank him before pointing up to the popcorn. Zak stretches on his toes till he can reach and grabs the popcorn box.

"Here you go." Zak says handing me the box.

"Thank you." I reply looking up into his eyes.

I get lost in his eyes at that moment and don't notice that it's gotten cold in the room. A loud crack breaks us out of our mesmerization. Zak and I look up and around, barley getting out of the way in time for the shelf I was just climbing to come falling down. I landed hard on the floor with Zak landing on top of me. Neither of us dared to move as boxes of food came raining down. Luckily it wasn't the last shelf that had all jars on it. When the last box had fallen we heard the guys yelling and running down the stairs to us. Zak pushes the boxes off and helps me to sit up.

We can't stand yet as the shelf is still blocking us.

"Care Bear are you okay?" James yells out worried.

"Zak, Cara where are you guys?" Billy yells out looking around.

I realized then that we were in total darkness. This half of the basement lost power when the shelf had fallen over on us.

"Guys go get flashlights, the lights are dead in this section of the basement." I respond in a normal voice.

"Okay, but first are you two okay?" James asks still worried.

"Yes, James we're okay. Check on Maddie for me please and start the previews for her." I tell him moving around a bit to get more comfortable.

"Yes Ma'am." James says.

I just know that he saluted me before running out of the basement. I heard someone else run out after him, but they came back pretty soon with some flashlights.


End file.
